Death Strike
Power & Abilities Enhanced Mind: Able to utilize 9 times more than a human's brain capacity for information storing and sorting, his mind is practically a computer built for strategy and problem solving. He can work out any sort of battle or attack ahead of time and predict an enemies movements based on what they have displayed so far, showing that his memory borders on almost total recall. He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of an opponent, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, time, and speed at lightning-fast speeds. His sense of time is also superb, bordering on perfection. Enhanced Reflexes: His reflexes are instantaneous, so that he is able to dodge point-blank gunfire and out maneuver almost any opponent, no matter how well trained. Enhanced Strength: His entire muscular system was hardened and strengthened, making him "as strong as 10 men." Enhanced Stamina: He is able to exert himself at peak capacity longer than any human can ever hope to. Enhanced Speed: He is able to run and move at speeds of up to 30 mph. Enhanced Senses: His senses have been highly augmented as well, making him able to see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things better than an ordinary human. Regenerative Healing Factor: His healing powers are enhanced, making him able to recover from almost any injury, such as gunshots, stab wounds, broken bones, brusies, and many more. He can heal much faster than normal. He was once stabbed clean through the chest and this didn't do anything except slow him down and cause him pain. Enhanced Immunity: Due to his healing factor, he is immune to most forms of diseases, infections, and foreign chemicals. Aging: Also due to his enhancement, he ages much slower than any normal human, appearing much younger than he actually is. Acrobatics: Deathstrike is very agile and is capable of performing skillful acrobatics in combat. Demolitions: Deathstrike is proficient with many different kinds of explosives. From small entry explosives to grenades and even high powered military grade firepower. Escapology: Deathstrike was able to easily escape high tech meta-human hand cuffs with only a paperclip. Firearms: Deathstrike is a highly trained soldier who has years of mercenary experience. Not only is he a highly skilled marksman, but he is trained in the use of pistols, rifles, shotguns and even makeshift firearms. Gadgetry: Deathstrike is skilled in the use of multiple gadgets. He was even able to quickly create and activate an impromptu EMP. Hunting: Deathstrike hunts in his spare time. He has an entire trophy room full of the heads of the animals he's killed. Leadership: Deathstroke has been shown to be a capable leader, as shown in Hammer. Stick Fighting: Deathstrike is highly skilled in the use of two escrima sticks or a single bo staff in combat. Swordsmanship: Deathstrike is a highly skilled swordsman. One of his favorite personal weapons is a large Plasma sword. Military Protocol: A soldier in the US Army. Deathstrike has fought for the special ops section of the military in places like Bosnia, North Korea, Southeast Asia and Russia Throwing: Deathstrike is highly skilled in knife throwing, as he has displayed on multiple occasions. Slade's aim is so great, he was able to slice a fly in half by throwing a paper clip. Photographic Reflexes: Deadstrike's superhuman abilities were that of his photographic reflexes. He was able to duplicate almost any physical act he sees after seeing it done by someone else only once.Deathstrike can use this ability to master complex gymnastics routines and play difficult pieces of music. However, he typically prefers to use this ability to copy the combat skills, both armed and unarmed, of costumed crime-fighters and expert martial artists from around the world, typically seen through watching videos of them in combat situations or in person. He can also copy the subtle muscle movements of others so precisely that he can at times do things such as copying another persons voice so precisely as to fool voice recognition software. Superhuman Mimicry: Due to these reflexes, he can do things which border on superpowers. For instance DeathStrike has discovered that after watching martial arts movies on fast-forward he is able to briefly duplicate the moves at a greatly increased velocity, effectively giving him a limited form of super-speed. However, as he does not have any sort of enhanced endurance, this puts a great strain on his body and he is only able to fight in this manner for short periods of time until his transformation to an Super Human. Physical Movement Prediction: He can also do things such as figuring out the sleight of hand techniques of a master poker cheater simply by watching them. He has often shown the ability to actually predict an opponent's next move before they make it if he has studied their fighting style enough. Opponents who are skilled at improvisational fighting styles, or who have a more random unpredictable style are less likely to have their moves predicted by Deathstrike. Other Skills: Deathstrike learned meditation techniques in Tibet, he also claims to have learned forensic methods from CIA Agents and Mossad Operatives. Fighting Styles Studied Characters: DeathStrike learned personal styles of these individual fighting styles from watching videos or from combat: Styles of stickfighting, Istunka (Somalia), Nguni Stick Fighting (South Africa)Nuba fighting (Sudan)Surma stickfighting (Ethiopia)Tahtib (Ancient Egypt)Folk wrestlingLaamb Wrestling (Senegal)Evala wrestling (Togo) Dambe (Nigeria)Musangwe (South Africa)Moraingy (Madagascar)OthersEngolo (Angola)American KarateAmerican KenpoChun Kuk DoCollegiate wrestlingDanzan-ryūEmerson Combat SystemsGouging (fighting style)Jailhouse rock (52 Hands Block/JHR)Jeet Kune DoKajukenboKara-Ho KempoMarine Corps Martial Arts ProgramModel MuggingModern Army CombativesOom Yung DoeS.C.A.R.S. (military)Shootfighting (American)Shuri-ryuSli BeathaSmall Circle JujutsuSPEAR SystemWorld War II combativesAikidoDaitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsuIaidoJudoJujitsuKendoKenjutsuKenpoKyudoNaginatajutsuNinjutsuNippon KempoSumoOkinawan martial artsKarateKobudoTegumi Weaponry: Deathstrike is highly skilled in the use of many different types of weapons.